


Post Mission Care

by Yourfavoritmarvel



Category: Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Feedback Welcome, M/M, Post Mission, Sex, Smut, explicet Sex, first time smut writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavoritmarvel/pseuds/Yourfavoritmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home and they have sex. Literally it's just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Mission Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've never written smut I love feedback of all kinds. Enjoy!

The second he gets home Steve struts into Tony's lab, kisses him hello before throwing him over his shoulder and whisking him away to bed. This was how it always went sometimes they made it to their room sometimes they just mad sex up against a wall or on the couch. It's all a blur usually the only things Steve remembers is walking into the door being greeted by JARVIS. Then listening to Tony screaming his name.

\---

“Steve. Steve!” Tony cries, clawing at Steve's back leaving deep red scratches. Steve had just returned from a week long mission.  
“Shhh baby. Clint and Bucky are right down the hall.” They were currently having really great sex in their room, Tiny was laying under Steve's with his knees hooked around Steve's waist. Steve gasps as Tony pushes himself onto Steve as far as he can.  
“Oh god.” He hears Tony mumble. “Oh dear god you are to good to be true.” He whispers into Steves ear. Suddenly Steve lets out a groan and cums for the first time that night.  
“Ugh. Okay. It's good you can go again in like 20 seconds right?” Tony asks obviously in need of release. Steve nodded, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony stroked his hair a few times letting Steve catch his breath before Steve started to thrust lightly again. Moving in and out of Tony's ass slowly and gently then picking up the pace. He hoisted Tony's hips up further and held him there with one hand, wrapping his other hand Tony's cock. Tony just let out little gasps and moans.  
“That's it baby. Don't hold it in.” Steve coos. Tony starts thrusting back rapidly and Steve knows he's close. He starts thrusting back harder and harder filling Tony as much as he can. Suddenly Tony stops thrusting and let's out one big moan and he orgasms, coating his and Steve with streaks of white. Steve's second orgasm of the night is only seconds behind him. Once he feels Tony's muscles squeeze around him it's just too much and he loses it. Steve pulls out and rolls over and pulls Tony close to him. He buries his head into Tony's neck and intertwine their fingers.  
“You think we woke up Clint and Bucky?” Tony asks sleepily Steve smirks.  
“Yeah oh well that's what they get for sleeping in Bucky's room.” Steve said already starting to fall asleep.  
“Don't fall asleep we still gotta clean up.” Steve just mumbles something about waffles before falling completely asleep.  
“Ugh fine I'll clean up.” Tony says slipping out if Steve's grasp. He walks into the bathroom and gets a warm towel and goes back to wipe him and Steve down. He comes back and climbs behind Steve covering them both with a blanket. He wraps his arms around his waist and nestles his face into his hair. He soon falls asleep to the gentle snores Steve lets out and the hum of his arc reactor.


End file.
